Problem: Michael did 8 more sit-ups than Daniel in the morning. Daniel did 15 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Michael do?
Answer: Daniel did 15 sit-ups, and Michael did 8 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $15 + 8$ sit-ups. He did $15 + 8 = 23$ sit-ups.